A Resident Evil Christmas Song
by lily-the-angel
Summary: What if Chris, Claire, Jill, Barry, Carlos, Sherry, Leon, Rebecca and Wesker! Got together and sang?


A Resident Evil Christmas Song  
  
I don't own none of the Characters v_v except for the umm....scared Director. But anyways hope ya like it and please no flames cause this is my first fic. Have a Merry Christmas!  
  
*Chris, Jill, Claire, Leon, Sherry, Barry, Carlos, Rebecca, and .....Wesker are standing around looking at uhh....Wesker* O_o  
  
*Wesker looks back at them and glares through his dark sunglasses he then says, "I didn't want to be here...So leave me the hell alone!"  
  
*Chris, Jill, Barry and Rebecca exchange glances at each other than shrugs some*  
  
Chris- "We don't want to be here either Wesker...One wrong move and your ass is grass"  
  
*Wesker glares at Chris all hateful like but stops as he hears the clicking of guns, he then stops looking at Chris and looks at everyone else *who happens to have their guns out except for Sherry* Wesker gulps a bit then goes to sit down. The gang puts their gun away as the Director comes in*  
  
*Director sweatdrops*  
  
Director- "Umm...Ok...people...umm...let's get started?"  
  
*The gang says finally and Sherry jumps for joy*  
  
*Chris walks to the stand and stands at the bottom in the middle he then crosses his arms. Jill follows Chris and stands to Chris' right. Carlos who was watching Jill looks all mad like at Chris.*  
  
*Jill looks at Carlos and then at Chris she sighs some*  
  
Jill- "Carlos i keep telling you that I love Chris"  
  
*Jill just realize that Chris is next to her and she looks up at him. Chris looks down at Jill surprise and with love in his eyes. Claire and Sherry whoops for joy. Carlos just stares at Chris again. Jill smiles softly at Chris, Chris grins back and then turns his attention back to Carlos. Chris takes out his gun faster than Carlos can react*  
  
Chris- "Leave Jill alone or you will have to deal with me"  
  
*Claire speaks up* "Mess with my brother you mess with me too!"  
  
*Carlos looks stunned as he looks at the Redfield Siblings like they was nuts*  
  
Barry- "Ok kids lets get this over and done with then you can fight...And don't mess with Chris cause I'll join in as well"  
  
*Barry walks to Chris and high fives him then he takes his place behind Chris*  
  
*Carlos gives up and walks to where they ae standing at he climbs the stand and stands behind Barry. Chris holsters his Glock 17 and shrugs*  
  
*The Director sweatdrops even more*  
  
*Claire walks over to the others and stands by her brother she smiles all happy like. Leon follows Claire and stands by her. Sherry runs instead of walks she stands in front of Claire and Leon*  
  
*Rebecca shrugs some at the turn of events and walks to the stand and stands by Barry*  
  
*Wesker just stays where he is sitting at*  
  
Director- "Are...are...we ready now?"  
  
*The gang says "Yea!"  
  
*The Director nods*  
  
Director- "Y'all are going to be singing umm...Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer...is that umm...cool with y'all"  
  
*The gang nods and Wesker says that he doesn't care*  
  
*Director nods and whews*  
  
Director- "Ladies you will be singing first then the guys will join in"  
  
Jill, Claire, Sherry and Rebecca- "OK"  
  
Director- "Ok lets get umm....started"  
  
Jill, Claire, Sherry and Rebecca singing- "You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen, Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen, but do you recall the most famous reindeer of all?"  
  
Chris, Barry, Leon, and Carlos sings- "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, had a very shiney nose"  
  
*Wesker just sits there*  
  
Jill, Claire, Sherry and Rebecca sings- "And if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows"  
  
Wesker sings- "Like a lightbulb"  
  
*Director sweatdrops"  
  
Guys sings- "All of the other reindeer used to laugh and call him names"  
  
Wesker sings- "Like Glow-nose"  
  
Ladies sings- "They never let poor Rudolph join in any reindeer games"  
  
Wesker sings- "Like Monoloply"  
  
Guys sings- "Then one foggy Christmas Eve, Santa came to say"  
  
Wesker sings- "heheheh"  
  
Ladies sings- "Rudolph, with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"  
  
Wesker sings- "Doh"  
  
Guys sings- "The how the reindeer loved him, as they shouted out with glee"  
  
Wesker sings- "Whoopee!"  
  
Ladies and Guys sings- "Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer, you'll go down in history"  
  
Wesker sings- "Like Me!"  
  
Director- "Well that was umm......good...we are umm....done...you can go home"  
  
Everyone *Except Wesker*- Merry Christmas!  
  
*Chris and gang waves bye to the Director and leaves*  
  
*Director sweatdrops*  
  
THE END!  
  
*Hope ya liked it and have a Merry Christmas!* 


End file.
